Takua (Light in the Shadows)
Takua ist ein Av-Matoraner und war Neramo´s bester Freund. Neramo machte ihn auch zu einem Toa des Schattens und des Lichts, aber nur, weil es einen Fehler gab. Biografie Karda Nui Takua lebte in dem nördlichen Dorf von Karda Nui, indem auch Neramo lebte. Er wurde der beste Freund von ihm und sie trafen sich jeden Tag. Nachdem Neramo in die Energiequelle gefallen war, wollte er mit ihm nach Nobis Nui, er war aber Politiker in Karda Nui, und war an den Ort gebunden. Als neramo weg war, kündigte er ein paar Monate später. Er wollte nach Nobis Nui fahren, wurde aber ins Gefängnis gesperrt, weil er jemanden umgebracht haben soll, was er aber nicht war. Als herauskam, dass er es nicht war, wurde er freigelassen und flog nach Nobis Nui, aber Neramo war schon auf Olda Nui, was der Av-Matoraner nicht wusste. So ging er zurück und lebte normal und etwas einsam. Rückkehr von Neramo Eines Tages kehrte Neramo zurück. Takua war sehr glücklich, musste ihm aber sagen, dass seine Eltern tot sind. Neramo erzählte ihm von Karzahni und ihrer Mission und Takua ging auf das Schiff, zur Evakuierung der Matoraner vor dem Energiesturm. Alle anderen Matoraner wurden auch mitgenommen, und auf der Reise versprch Neramo, dass er Takua zu einem Toa machen wird, denn er weiß, dass auf Olda Nui die Kanohi Avohkii ist. Mit der sollte Takua zu einem Toa des Lichts werden. Mata Nui Auf Mata Nui angekommen, machte sich Neramo mit Jaller, Azusa und Takafu auf den Weg nach Olda Nui, um die Maske des Lichts zu holen. In der Zeit wurde er auf seine erste Mission geschickt. Karda Nui Nachdem Neramo die Matoraner evakuiert hatte, reisten Takua, Gali, Kopaka, Lhikan und Lesovikk nach Karda Nui, um noch einmal alles zu kontrollieren. Dort trafen sie auf unbekannte Wesen, Lhikan meinte, es wären mutierte Avohka. Es waren drei Stück und die Turaga und Takua mussten gegen sie kämpfen. Die mutierten Wesen schafften es, Kopaka und Gali zu töten, dann waren sie aber auch tot, denn Lhikan und Lesovikk fegten zwei mit einem kleinen Feuersturm weg und Takua besiegte ein im Alleingang. Sonst war niemand mehr in Karda Nui und sie reisten zurück, zumindest Lhikan, Lesovikk und Takua. Verwandlung Kurz nachdem Takua zurückwar, kam auch Neramo. Er gab ihm die Maske, und er wurde durch einen Fehler zu einem Toa des Zwielichts. Takua nimmt das aber als Vorteil, da er über mehr Kräfte verfügt. Abschied von Mata Nui Die Turaga fanden die Toa, als sie mit Agni und Kopeke, 2 Matoranern sprachen. Neramo erzählte den Matoranern, dass er sich für Mata Nui opfern wird, dann sagte er noch, dass er nach seiner Vergangenheit endlich ein Held wird. Lewa sprach dann zu Ehren Defilaks und sie gingen los. Lesovikk meinte, dass er sich sicher ist, dass einer der Toa sterben wird, Lhikan war das egal, Hauptsache Skorpi besorgt ihm Tuyet wieder. Angriff Die Toa wurden an der Küste des frühreren Olda Nui von tausenden von Robotern begrüßt. Eine Gruppe kämpfte gegen die Maschinen, während Hahli und Lewa, ohne Erfolg, gegen Zakrumm kämpften. Als Takafu und Azusa dazukamen, wurden die vier in einen Flammenkäfig gesperrt, und Takua konnte Zakrumm mit einem Lichstrahl fast töten, dieser rannte dann rein und der Käfig löste sich auf. die 11 Toa versammelten sich und gingen hinein. Der erste Raum eines Lords war der von Lariska. Sie spülte die Toa mit Flutwellen weg, damit schaltete sie Jadekaiser, Skorpi, Jaller, Azusa und Bima aus. Kailani unterbrach die Wellen mit einem Donner, dann rannte sie mit Hahli und Takafu zu den fünf verletzten um ihnen zu helfen. Takua, Lewa und Neramo kämpften gegen Lariska, dabei schoß Takua einen Lichtstrahl in die Wand. Durch die Explosion wurden die Roboter ausgeschaltet, woraufhin Takafu den drei Toa helfen konnte. Lariska schnitt neramo dann die Hand ab, der schrie so, dass Jadekaiser erwachte. Jadekaiser konnte sie in die Wand schleudern und Jaller und Bima erwachten davon. Lewa, Hahli, Jaller, Bima, Jadekaiser und Takafu schloßen sie dann in Protodermis ein. Dann erwachten auch die anderen beiden; Skorpi und Azusa; und sie gingen weiter. thumb|left|200px|Tyrann In Tyrann´s Raum sollte eine Endscheidung fallen. Takua trat zuerst rein, der eurde von einer Rakete begrüßt. Bima knöpfte sich Tyrann vor, und stieß ihn zu Takua. Der fegte Tyrann mit einem Schlag ein paar malk durch den Raum, bis er bei Skorpi und Hahli landete. Skorpi schlug einfach drauf, Tyrann wich aus, schlug Hahli weg und schoß Skorpi eine Rakete in den Bauch. Skorpi prallte an eine Wand und lehnte Hilfe ab. Er gab Kailani seine Maske und erinnerte Neramo noch an Tuyet, danach starb er. Kailani, Bima und Jadekaiser waren sehr wütend und rächten ihn schnell: Kailani paralisierte tyrann, Jadekaiser öffnete den Boden, Bima schubste Tyrann mit Steinen in den Erdriss und Jadekaiser schloss ihn. Dann gingen sie niedergeschlagen weiter. Als die 10 Toa dann bei Roodaka ankamen, bestaunten sie ihre Gallerie der Mitglieder des Zerstörungsbundes. In der Zeit lud Roodaka eine Schatten-Bombe, aber Jaller enddeckte das und warnte die anderen. Sie warfen sich zu Boden und entkamen der Attacke. Tkua sprang wieder auf und wurde von ihr regelrecht niedergemacht. Azusa rettete ihn aber noch, und schluderte Roodaka durch die Luft. Lewa schleuderte sie zurück und Takafu fror sie ein, aber die Vortixx konnte sich befreien. Mit einer Schatten Nova-Blast schmetterte sie alle gegen die Wand, ausser Takua, den Toa des Zwielichts. Die beiden kämpften kurz, dann konnte der Toa sie wegstoßren und durchbohrte Roodaka mit einem Lichtstrahl, die auch noch verbrannte. Die Toa gingen dann weiter. thumb|160px|Zakrumm Die Toa kamen dann wieder bei Zakrumm an, in einem total heißen Raum. Zakrumm bemerkte sie und setzte Takafu in Brand und erstach Kailani. Neramo und Hahli konnten den beiden schnell helfen. in der Zeit hatte Zakrumm alle Toa an die Wand geschlage, er merkte aber nicht, dass Takua einen Lichtbündel mit seiner Powerlanze auflud. Während Hahli immernoch Takafu und Kailani versorgte, kämpfte Neramo gegen Zakrumm. Neramo war deutlich unterlegen, erst als Takafu wieder fit war und den Karzahni-Lord wegtrat, konnte Neramo sich retten. Der wurde dann von Kailani und Hahli versorgt, die ärztlich sehr begabt waren. Azusa und Bima rappelten sich auch wieder auf und schoßen mit Steinen nach den Toa des Feuers, der blockte alle Steine. Doch Neramo traf den Toa mit seiner Armbrust, der flog durch die Luft und Takua erschuf für die Bruderschaft der Toa ein Lichtschild und bündelte seine kräfte, die er schonlange lud. Er konnte einen Energiesturm aus Karda Nui erzeugen, der Zakrumm schnell zerfleischte und schließlich tötete. Als der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, war der Boden zerstört. Neramo stieg hinab und holte die Ignika, dann gingen sie weiter. thumb|left|160px|Icarax Der nächste Lord war Icarax, im Makuta-Raum. Mutran würde wohl draußen überwachen. Icarax teleportertierte sich hin und her und streckte alle nieder, bis auf Jadekaiser, Bima, Kailani und Takua, weil Bima ihn mit einer Steinhand aufhielt. Kailani wollte ihn so töten, wie Teridax, der Makuta unterbrach sie aber. Dann schmetterte er Bima und Jadekaiser gegen die Wand, vonder Steine abfielen und sie scheinbar zerquetschten, aber Bima setzte seine Kanohi Hau ein, was Icarax nicht bemerkte. Kailani zerquetschte er dann auch mit seinen Gravitationskräften, er ließ sie aber am Leben. Er wollte dann Takua erpressen, der lehnte aber ab und überraschte Icarax mit seiner Powerlanze und steckte den Makuta in Brand, wodurch er starb. Dann gingen sie den Weg weiter, bis in den letzten Raum. Bei Karzahni angekommen lief alles nach Plan, bis sie Mutran hörten. Er erpresste die Toa erneut, sie nahmen an, weil Mutran nur die Toa quälen will, die Matoraner waren ihnen wichtiger. Dann sprengten sie das Imperium, wobei Karzahni undLariska starben; auch die letzten Roboter. Neramo musste Mutran erwecken gehen und verabschiedete sich und flog schnell weg. Die anderen flogen langsam davon. Rückkehr Bei dem Rückweg machten die Toa eine Pause. Dort schliefen sie, und in der Nacht opferte sich Neramo. Daraufhin hatte Mutran die Herrschaft und Tuyet lag bei ihnem. Am morgen erklärte Kailani, die als erstes wach war, ihr alles in einer Kurzfassung. Dann erschien Mutran, der bafahl ihnen, dass sie ihn auf Mata Nui vorstellen sollen. Außerdem sagte er, dass Hahli schwanger ist, und bei einem Befehl, der nicht ausgeführt wird, würde er das Kind töten. Dann gab Mutran ihnen noch kurz Zeit. Die Toa brachten Lhikan und Tuyet wieder zusammen, und ließen sie kurz alleine. Lesovikk kam und machte Lhikan zu einem Toa, opferte sich aber dafür. Dann versammelten sie alle Matoraner und Mutran kam zum Vorschein. Er erzählte allen Bewohnern, dass er Mata nui seie und sie zurück nach Metru Nui gehen sollen. Ausrüstung Takua benutzt eine Powerlanze und einen Midak Skyblaster. Er trägt die Kanohi Avohkii. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie: Skorpi63 Kategorie: Matoraner Kategorie: Toa